


Favors

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has to put Keigo in his place once again, much to Renji's mischievous amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Bountou arc episode 87 or 88...I think...
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, not making money, very sad...that about covers it.

Keigo was following Ichigo and Renji around the school grounds like a little lost puppy whenever possible. Which was mostly between classes and during lunch. Usually, Ichigo could tolerate his high-strung friend's presence...until he became too hyper. Ichigo had to draw the line somewhere, right?

But, he'd been trying to tolerate him a bit more whenever they were around each other ever since Keigo had nearly been killed by those Bountou dolls. The ones that resembled bugs. Some of the people who had seen them thought they resembled wasps, but to Ichigo they'd seemed more like giant mosquitoes, and to him that word described them better than wasp did. They had sucked out human souls like mosquitoes suck human blood.

Currently, it was lunch time and he was trying to only pretend to listen to Keigo's insane, overly dramatic chatter. He knew Renji was only hanging around by him at the moment because he was hoping to steal food out of Ichigo's bento. Ha! As if Ichigo hadn't realized Renji did that sometimes. He was just waiting for the red-haired jackass to be too obvious about it. THEN Ichigo would bust him in the most humiliating way possible! He almost couldn't keep the evil grin off of his face at the very thought of it.

However, his attention was drawn when he noticed Renji staring at Keigo as if he'd grown four heads and a tail all of a sudden and the sound of the word “couple” from the hyper teen's mouth.

“What?” Ichigo asked, staring at Keigo warily.

“I said, you two are always arguing and fighting with each other, like you're trying to find an excuse to get close and touch each other in public! Why didn't you just tell me, Ichigo?! I would've understood if you were gay! Especially with him, I mean he's all tall and muscular and everything, and he has all those tattoos and I KNOW you've noticed his sexy grinning, right? Of course you have, you're gay with him, right?!” Keigo managed to say all of that in less than four seconds, which Ichigo was sure had to be a record of some kind.

However, Keigo making or breaking speed records with his speech was not directly on his mind. He was staring at Keigo as if he had grown four heads and a tail now, too.

The boy blinked and tilted his head slightly. “What? Come on, Ichigo, don't hold out on me! Seriously, you can come out to me! And everybody else, too! We all knew you were gay anyway!” He said, smiling cheerfully.

“You...you think WHAT?!” Ichigo screamed, standing up from where he'd been sitting, not noticing that Renji had oh-so-thoughtfully taken his bento away from him and was quietly,but quickly, eating what was left in it. Though he did bypass anything that smelled spicy. He had to be careful, since Ichigo was fond of spicy foods.

“I said, we all knew you were gay anyway, so you can go ahead and come out to everybody! But, I'm so totally hurt, Ichigo!! How could you not tell ME, your best friend in the entire world, that you were seeing Aba--” Keigo was cut off by a shoe pressed firmly against his face by none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, with an extremely horrified blush and angry look on his face.

He completely ignored the twitching state his hyper friend was now in as he lay on his back on the ground, having been knocked for a loop by the sudden kick to his face.

“I am NOT, nor have I EVER been interested in being GAY with THAT!” Ichigo cried out, pointing at Renji without looking at him. “And don't you EVER spread such crazy rumors again!!”

Renji watched quietly as Ichigo walked off, finishing the rest of the non-spicy foods in Ichigo's bento, before grinning and looking at Keigo. He could hardly believe Ichigo not only didn't notice Renji's eating his bento food, but also that Renji had not said or done a single thing during the entire situation when he would usually have been right up there with Ichigo acting just as horrified and indignant.

Keigo sat up and whined as he rubbed his face. Mizuiru sighed, having been quiet for the whole dramatic situation as well. It was true that a lot of people questioned Ichigo's sexuality. Not really thinking he was gay, necessarily, but many people wondered just what way he swung. There were those that thought he was straight, others who thought he was completely gay, and of course there were those who thought he swung for both along with others who just simply didn't know what to think at all. But, nobody told Ichigo about this. Everyone knew better than that. Except, apparently, Keigo. Then again, Keigo never was accused of having a lot of common sense or tact.

Keigo looked over at Renji. “You owe me...” he muttered.

Renji grinned. “I know, I know. Don't worry about it.” he didn't see anything bad about doing a favor for Keigo sometime. And if it was too weird or gross he could always wipe the boy's mind of such things. Of course, he wasn't really supposed to use those devices for anything but official Soul Society business. Just using it for his own damn convenience didn't necessarily count, but he could always insist that it was Soul Society business because that's what he was in the living world for in the first place.

He managed to get a last glimpse of Ichigo's ass just as he rounded a corner and was out of sight completely. Too bad Ichigo was such a virgin he spazzed at the very thought of sex...otherwise Renji might be tempted to try to get something started with Ichigo. He shook his head and smirked a bit, before standing up to leave as well. He needed to get back to class, too, otherwise how would he harass Ichigo?

 

End


End file.
